Yellow sunglasses and lime green shorts
by NekoChanPetr
Summary: Weird and random title, I know. Here's some random oneshots and I have no plans on saying that it will be the same ones every time, but I can tell that Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata will be here. :3 Yaoi and maybe some smut if I'm good... Last one is a ShikaxNaru...
1. Chapter 1

**Here I'll put out some cute one shots and stuff that doesn't relate to each other in any way. Most of them will be Kakanaru I think, but probably some others like Sasunaru, Narusasu and Naruhina. And more, but for now, I'll give you a Kakanaru :3 Enjoy! **

**Favorites…**

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Can I ask you something?" a twelve year old Naruto yelled and Kakashi chuckled. "Why, of course. Naruto." He said and changed page in his little orange book. Naruto grinned.

"Thank you sensei! What's your favorite animal?" Naruto asked and Kakashi smirked. "I like foxes." He said and Naruto tilted his head in confusion. He hadn't expected that. "Why? You have dogs as ninken!" he yelled and the silveret scarecrow chuckled.

"Foxes are nice too. Maybe I like them just as much as dogs or a bit more." He said and pretended like he didn't really care, but in reality, Naruto had all of his attention. "Oh. Okay! What's your favorite color then?" he asked and Kakashi pretended to think for a bit.

"I like cerulean blue." He said and Naruto's eyes widened. 'What the hell is going on?!' he yelled in his mind. He nodded slightly. "Oh. I thought you liked silver or black." He said, but Kakashi shook his head.

"No. Cerulean blue is the finest of all colors. Especially when it comes to eyes." He said and slouched off. Naruto tilted his head slightly. "Weirdo." He grunted and walked on his own path.

**I hope it was cute. I just took something random out of my head and put it here. I think Kakanaru is adorable. :3 Well, next one I have not planned yet, but it will come out fast since I have tons of ideas right now! Ja ne! **


	2. Shikamaru, the athlete

**I am going to have so much fun with this one… This is a short Shikamaru x Naruto. Lol xD just a small, perverted drabble. Funfun!  
Warning: Language, actions and yaoi.  
I don't own Naruto. Kakashi usually does, but now I felt like Shikamaru could get a taste ;) **

** Well… How is it? **

Naruto was hanging out with Kiba. The day was warm and a gentle wind brushed over them now and then, cooling them down slightly. Naruto sighed in bliss and closed his eyes, placing his arms behind his head. He had been sleeping well lately.

"So, how is it?" Kiba suddenly asked, breaking the perfect setting and feeling of perfection for the blonde. Naruto turned to glare at him, but he just let it be.

"What?" he asked, not really knowing (or caring) about what Kiba was referring to, but he actually just wanted to get to his apartment, where is incredibly special one was waiting for him, or doing his paper work, but that's irrelevant.

"Sex with Shikamaru of course! That guy is a real lazy ass and seriously, are you doing all the work? And who's the seme by the way?" he asked, not really looking at Naruto, who was dodging all the surprised looks around him and trying to glare at Kiba, but his boyfriend said that when he tried glaring, it turned into a cute pout.

Of course, he loved that pout. Naruto had gotten incredibly good… sleep… because of that pout. He sighed, knowing that Kiba was a loudmouth, even more than himself, and that he just had to expect that. What he would like to know would be how the hell the brunette had found out.

"How did you know?" he asked and Kiba chuckled. "It's kind of obvious. You're hanging out more, Shikamaru glares at Sasuke when he's close to you and you seriously have every mission together lately. So how is it?" he asked, getting slightly impatient. He was right though.

Sasuke loved to just hang around Naruto to get on Shikamaru's bad side, plus that Naruto was like every gay guy's wet dream… but that's irrelevant. "Why are you curious?" Naruto asked wearily and Kiba rolled his eyes, maintaining his big smile. "Idiot. I just want to know." He said, chuckled slightly.

"Well, I'll tell you this. My king size bed is the only place on earth where Shikamaru is the world's biggest athlete. Now, I need to go. The 'Olympics' are waiting." Naruto said, smirking at Kiba's terrified look as he ran off.

**Poor Kiba, he really didn't need that last comment. If you didn't understand it, then that's okay. Most of you probably did XD I just have really bad humor and it's funny to use it sometimes. **

**Ja ne! :D **


	3. The missing fox and the kind wolf (KxN)

Kakanaru! :D

The wolf anbu was casually walking down the street, making sure that all civilians was inside and that nothing was disturbing the village in the night. After the kyuubi boy had been attacked several times, the Hokage made a rule that said that all civilians was to be inside their homes after midnight so the boy could be at peace. Kakashi sighed, happy for the little vessel since the boy hadn't been treated right. He put his hands in his pockets when the rain started to pour. Being the man, wolf was, he ignored it and continued walking. Rain couldn't stop him from doing his duty, which was to protect everyone in harm. He thought highly of his mission right there and then, but knew that as soon as he come home to himself, he would feel the self-hatred grow again.

That was when a small shadow was sneaking behind him. He hurriedly turned and a small boy with an umbrella flinched, backing slowly off. The wolf chuckled. "Hey there, is there something wrong? You're not supposed to be out this late, you know." He said to the boy. The little creature looked away before taking a bad drawing from the inside of his jacket. The anbu guessed it was supposed to look like a cat or something. "I've lost my fox." He whispered. Wolf nodded understandingly. "You know what, blondie?" he started, crouching in front of the boy and smiling behind his mask. The boy looked at him with big, adorning blue eyes.

"I'll tell ya' what. If you go home now and go to sleep, I promise you will wake up with your fox, okay?" he said. The blonde gasped. "How?!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice. The wolf chuckled and took his hand behind the boy's ear, pulling a dollar from his ear. "Magic. Here, you can buy yourself some food tomorrow." He stated and got up as the blonde took the money. "Thank you, Anbu-san!" he said, grinning brightly and forgetting his past sadness. The silver haired man chuckled and started to look for the fox. He knew how it looked, have seen it before. It was after all his job to keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki.

He found the fox later that night and returned it to a sleeping and happy little blonde at the normal time he used to come check on him so he guessed it was mission accomplished. ^^)

**Hope you liked it. It was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr so I'm afraid I cannot take all credit for it. Ja ne! **


End file.
